Spoiled
by twobecomeone13
Summary: Sora breaks up with Kairi due to her making Sora her slave. Will she be able to win him back, or has he moved on and this is the end for both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm going camping for a while and won't be able to do anything for a bit, so here's a start on my next fanfic. Hope it's better than my first.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Spoiled

Chapter One.

"Sora, can you get me a Coke?" Kairi called from the sofa to her boyfriend. She was watching TV at the time while Sora was reading. "Yes your majesty." He mumbled. They were at Sora's house, at the time, and Kairi knew Sora always had soda in his fridge. He had been doing everything for Kairi for the past two years, and was beginning to gat really ticked about it.

"What was that, Sora?"

"Nothing." he said, and walked over to the kitchen. He yanked open the fridge, grabbed the Coke and tossed it to Kairi, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks." the readhead said, grinning. Sora answered, "You know, you could have easily done that yourself."

"Yes, I could, but I don't need to. I have you, so I don't have to do anything." she said, still grinning.

Sora glowered at that. Kairi had just given it to him straight. She had been using him for the past two years. That. Was. It.

"Wait." Kairi said, instantly recognizing what she had just said. "I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Forget it." Sora said. He was through with all this crap. "You know, you've been using me for the past two years, and I don't know why I didn't stand up to you until now. I can't believe I ever wasted any of my life on you!"

"Wait!" Kairi said. She didn't want to lose Sora. He really was too special to her to lose. She grabbed his arm as he started to walk away. "Listen, I just want to-"

"Oh, you just want this, you just want that!" Sora was thouroghly pissed now.

"Listen, can we please pu this behind us? Can we put everything behind us?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be like our relationship never happened."

"Wait what?"

"We're through, Kairi. It's over."

"No wait! Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Get out of my house." Sora growled.

And with that, he shoved Kairi out of his house, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Kairi sighed and started trudging home.

When the two of them started going out, Kairi asked for almost nothing but Sora's love, and the two of them were incredibly happy together.

Then, after a month, Sora began giving more and more things to Kairi, and then she started asking for more and more, and Sora became Kairi's slave.

This went on for two years, and just now had Sora gotten the courage to stand up to his now ex-girlfriend.

Kairi could not believe it. What had she done?

* * *

><p>Sora stormed up to his room.<p>

He had just stood up to Kairi. And had succeeded without Kairi doing something to change his mind.

He had finally done it.

So why? Why did he feel like he still loved her?

**Well, there's the first chapter done. I probably won't be able to update for a while, though. Please review though. Happy fourth of July everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I'm sorry, but this is the next chapter before I leave for Wyoming for about two weeks, so enjoy. My dad has business there, so, yeah. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Review please!**

Chapter Two

"So you broke up with Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and while it felt good, I feel like I miss her already." Sora answered, on his bed.

"Dude, it's been an hour, of course you feel shaky. Trust me on this. After Olette and I broke up, sure I was a little depressed-"

"You skipped school for a week to cry into your pillow. After Olette and Hayner became a couple, you beat up Hayner."

"Never mind that. Anyway, I got over it. You'll get over Kairi. Plus, there are other fish in the sea. You just need to find one that you like and doesn't make you buy, like, half of the clothes at Sunset Threads when Kairi had enough money herself."

Sora stood up and said, "Good point. Forget Kairi. There are way better girls than her."

"Exactly." Roxas said, a ferocious look in his eyes. "You can stand up for yourself, right?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

"YEAH!" Sora screamed.

"Good, now can you go down to the ice cream shop and grab me a Sea Salt?" Roxas asked. In return, Sora snarled.

Kairi and Olette, meanwhile, were walking around the Tram Common. Kairi was confining her dilemma to Olette, who was currently busy listening.

"I don't get it Olette. Sora was so nice and did everything for me. Why did he suddenly yell at me like that?" Kairi asked

"Probably 'cause you told him about how you were using him. No one likes being told that there being used."

"Well I really miss him, and want him back. How can I show him that I still love him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kairi half yelled.

"Hey listen, I'm not you guidance counselor." Olette shot back.

Kairi was shocked, first Sora, and now her best friend? Why was everyone suddenly turning on her?

"Okay listen, if you want Sora back so much, do it on your own, because I can't tell you where to go all the time." Olette told Kairi.

"Wait does this mean-" Kairi was cu off by Olette saying "Listen, we can still be friends, but you need to solve this problem on your own." She turned to go home, but was stopped by Kairi turning her back around.

"Wait Olette, Ii thought that was what friends do. They help each other out through their problems."

"You never helped me out with mine. Why do you think I even bothered to listen to yours?"

That was all Olette said before she headed home, leaving Kairi there.

Was this the way her life was going to turn out? Was she going to be alone forever?

Kairi and Sora met up on Monday morning at where they always met before they broke up.

Kairi opened her mouth to confess to Sora that she still loved him, but he walked away before she could say anything.

In seventh period Social Studies, Kairi slipped a note to Sora telling her to meet him after school at the station plaza, to which Sora ripped up the note befora even reading it remembering how he always payed for their train rides.

This sort of thing went on for a week, Kairi constantly bugging Sora to listen to her, and Sora constantly ignoring her.

Roxas noticed it all from a distance, and was really regretting the fact that they broke up. The two of them obviously still loved each other, anyone could see it, and Roxas knew he would have to get them back together somehow.

So he turned to the schools matchmaker, high school senior Selphie Tilmit.

"Hey Selphie!" Roxas found her before school, jump-roping in the courtyard.

"Yeah?" the brunette girl asked.

"I have a problem."

"Have to do with couples?"

"Yeah, but first will you quit jump-roping?"

Selphie did as she was told.

"See, Sora and Kairi broke up, due to Kairi taking advantage of Sora. Now the two of them are creating a second Great Depression. They obviously still love each other and I need a way to get them back together to get Sora to stop being all emo."

"Oooh, that might be tough."

"Well, do you know a way?"

"Yeah, make Sora wear all white and throw him a party." Selphie smiled at this.

"I'm talking about getting Sora and Kairi back together."

"Oh. Easy there also. Set him up on a blind date with Kairi, but have Kairi know it's Sora. That way they'll have to spend time together."

"Good idea. Thanks Selphie."

"Anytime. But make sure Sora doesn't look emo on the date."

Roxas nodded and headed to class.

After school, Roxas went over to Sora's house.

"Great news! I set you up on a date!"

"Really?" Sora snapped to attention from cutting up a picture of Kairi. "With who?"

"She's got a great personality, is really pretty and smart." Roxas answered.

"She sounds nice." Sora said. "When and where's the date?"

"At Dusk restaraunt."

"Cool!" Sora said. "At least the dates not with Kairi."

Roxas faked a smile. This would be interesting.

**Well there it is. I won't be able to update for about two weeks like I said. **

**How's the date gonna go? You'll find out by reviewing! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I know, I know, you all probably hate me for not updating for a while. But rest assured, I'm indeed not dead. I was in Oregon for a while, but I'm back now, and here it is, chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I've got big news. I still own nothing.**

Chapter Three

Sora and Roxas closed the door to Twilight Cafe in Sunset Terrace, looking around for Sora's date. Sora asked, "What does she look like by the way?"

Roxas looked toward his left and immediatly saw Kairi sitting at hers and Sora's table. He turned to Sora and pointed him in the direction of Kairi. ""Just like that."

Sora saw Kairi, who stood up and headed over to them.

"_You're_ my date?" He slighty yelled."

"Y-Yeah?" Kairi meekly replied. "But listen. I have a good reason-"

"No you listen." Sora snarled.

Kairi stopped. She was going to have to listen to Sora if she were to ever get him back."I don't want to hear your damn reason."

Kairi sighed and turned to the boy next to her. "Well done Roxas."

Said boy facepalmed himself. Well this night just kept getting better and better.

Sora turned to Roxas. "Wait. You planned this?"

Roxas said nothing. What was he supposed to say?

Sora stood there, waiting for an answer. Whatt were his friends thinking? Could he even call them his friends?

Kairi was just looking back and forth at the two of them. This was all wrong. None of this was in their plan.

"See you guys tommorow." was all Sora said before he shoved passed them and out the door.

Roxas and Kairi simply stood there for a while, then Kairi sat down, feeling awful. Sora was never going to forgive her at this rate.

Roxas said, "I'm gonna go get him."

Then he rushed out the door in search of his best friend, leaving Kairi alone at the table.

* * *

><p>Sora headed down through Sunset Terrace, really mad. His best friend had lied to him big time. This was a new low for both of them.<p>

"Sora! Wait!" Roxas caught up to Sora, panting. "Why won't you listen to Kairi?"

"Why won't I listen to her? Why didn't she listen to me when she and I were dating?"

"Because. She didn't realize what she had been doing then. Look, all she wants is another chance to-"

"Yeah." Sora inturrupted. "Yeah, all she wants is this. All she wants is that. All she wants is every damn thing in existance. Well forget it!" he shouted, and then stormed off, leaving Roxas there to head home alone.

* * *

><p>Sora stomped through the woods at the other end of town, furious. He had just taken the tunnel route all the way to the Tram Common. Someone got their excersize today.<p>

What were Roxas and Kairi thinking? That he would just take her back? What part of the fact that he hated Kairi was not clear?

_I hate her. _He thought. _I hate her_. _Her and her red hair, and purple eyes. I hate her supid grin and laugh. I hate everything about her_.

He then bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall into the grass.

"Oh!" he heard a girls voice in front of him. It was very small and shy, with just a hint of sadness in it. "I'm sorry. I never look where I'm going. You okay?"

Sora rubbed his shoulder and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up, and held out his hand to the girl, who took it.

Sora couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She had silky blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. _Why does eveyone in Twilight Town have blue eyes? _He thought. _Although blue eyes are nice, it's kind of creepy how everyone has them._

The girl stood up. "My name is Namine." she said.

_Namine. _Sora thought. _That's a nice name. _"I'm Sora." he said.

"Nice to meet you." Namine smiled. _She has an amazing smile. _Sora thought.

"So, who do you hate?" Namine asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked. _What's she mean?_

"I don't mean to pry, but you said something about hating someone. I-I was just wondering who it was." She seemed pretty curious, so Sora obliged and told her about it.

"My ex girlfriend. She became really demanding and selfish, so I broke up with her, but then she tried to trick me into going out with her again. That's why I hate her." It felt good to talk to this girl about it. She was really nice and quiet, and she listened to everything he said.

He told her about how Kairi never listened to him, about how he made her do everything for her, and do her homework, and when Sora finished telling Namine everything, she nodded and said, "Well, maybe you should just try to forget about her. That's really the best choice."

Sora did think that what Namine said would be a good desision. "Okay." he said. "I will. Thanks." He smiled at how amazing this girl was. They had only known each other for a little while, and already it seemed like they had been friends all their life.

"So where do you go to school?"

"Sunset High." Sora answered.

"Hey, that's where I go. I think I'm in your math class."

Sora did recognize her from school. "Cool." he said, grinning. "Wait. So why did you come hear?" he asked her.

"I just think it's a nice place to think. It's quiet, pretty, peaceful..." she trailed off. _Just like her. _Sora thought.

"Well that's nice." Sora answered. He was never going to quit smiling at this rate.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Sora." Namine said.

Sora nodded. He hoped to see her again soon. They were friends now. They didn't have to aknowledge it to be true. They knew it. "Yeah." he said. "See you at school, Namine."

** Well, there's chapter three down. Nothing much to say, really, sooo...**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story. I don't know why I bother with the disclaimer anyway. Oh well. On with the story.**

Chapter Four

Sora arrived at school the next day feeling much happier than the day before. He had just met Namine, who he already kind of liked, and she did a good job in helping him get over Kairi.

Speaking of Kairi, she was rushing up to him now. Sora sighed. When was she ever going to realize the two of them were through?

"Sora." Kairi said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Nope." Sora answered, and started walking away from her.

"Please!" Kairi followed him. "Just for a minute or two. I just want to talk to you!"

"Look." Sora said, his great mood now ruined by her. "Let me explain something to you."

"Yeah?" Kairi asked.

"We're through." Sora emphasized the word _through_, trying to get his point across.

"Listen-" Kairi began.

"No _you _listen." Sora cut her off for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three days. "How would you like to be put in my position, because really, I would be happy to oblige right now."

That was all he said before walking away to class, mumbling really unpleasant stuff about her under his breath.

Kairi didn't bother chasing after him again. She just sadly turned around and trudged away.

Why wouldn't he listen? What was it going to take?

After school, Kairi bought some sea salt ice cream from the shop, remembering how Sora had always bought it for her, before they broke up.

She then trudged up to the clock tower, remembering how she and Sora would sit up here when they first began dating. They would sit up here and talk about the stupidest things.

Then Sora spoiled her for two years and after that...

Kairi sighed as she reached the top. The view was breathtaking but all she wanted now was just to enjoy it with Sora.

She bit into her ice cream, only tasting the salt this time. She gulped it down, just wishing Sora would come and the two could...

Kairi sighed, knowing that wouldn't happen but still.

She finished her ice cream, and noticed her stick said _Winner._

"Yeah, right." she said. "I just broke up with Sora, and he'll probably never forgive me. Of course I'm a winner."

She got up to go trade it in for another bar of ice cream, when suddenly, someone said, "Hey."

Kairi jumped and dropped her ice cream stick, and it fell the thousand something feet to the ground.

Kairi and the other guy stared as it fell. "I wouldn't bother trying to get that ice cream stick." The man was tall, and had long gray hair, pale skin, and sapphire eyes. He wore blue jeans, and a black tank top and a yellow vest, which showed off his muscular arms.

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, well there goes my chance for a free ice cream."

"Hm." the guy mumbled. "So, who's Sora?"

"Oh." Kairi said. "You heard that?"

"Yeah," the guy said. "So who is he?"

"Well, I-I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Kairi took note that this guy was persistent. "I don't even know your name." she said.

"Oh, I'm Riku." he held out his hand, which Kairi shook.

"You said you lost your chance for a free ice cream?"

"Yeah, that was a Winner stick."

"Well then let me buy you another one." Riku said. "My treat."

"No, I can't let you do that for someone you just met." Kairi protested.

"Aw come on."

"No, please, I shouldn't."

"Come on."

Kairi finally gave in to what Riku wanted and said, "Oh fine, if it's that important to you." she giggled again, and the two headed down the stairs.

Ten minutes later, the two were in the shop at a table, both with sea salt ice creams in their hands.

Kairi bit into hers, and for some reason, this time it tasted sweet.

"Just so you know," Kairi said, only half serious, "Making me let you buy me ice cream is not going to make me tell you about Sora."

Riku half smiled and said, "Well how about the fact that you should tell someone, and I'm just as good a guy as any?"

Kairi sighed for the thousanth time that day. "Well," she thought a moment. "Okay."

She told about how the two had been going great when they first started dating, how after a month, Sora started spoiling her and became her slave after a while and then never stood up to her, then after two years, Sora had had enough and then they broke up, and then the failed date where she lied to him.

When she was finished, then Riku said, "Well, maybe you should give him a little time."

"You really think so?" she asked. How could he understen so well? They had just met.

"Yeah." Riku softly said. "Just give him a while, then speak with him. I mean, he's probably really angry. Let him calm down a little. And you should take some time to be alone. Think about it."

Kairi nodded. "Okay." she said.

"Good. Now, I have to go. Good luck." He then stood up and headed out.

Kairi softly said, "I'll try." She secretly hoped to see him tomorrow. "Thank you, Riku."

She then stood up, threw her ice cream stick in the trash, and headed out in the opposite direction of him.

When she arrived at her empty house, she instantly headed up to her room, tossed her backpack to the side, and flopped onto her bed, and started thinking about what to do. She couldn't just make the discision that would only benifit her. She hat to make one that would work for both her and Sora.

After thinking about this for at least a few hours and doin her homework with these thoughts on her mind, she decided to take Riku's advice and take a little time for both her and Sora.

With that desicion in mind, she fell asleep that night hoping, as she had done for the past few nights, that Sora would soon forgive her.

**Well, that's chapter four. Not much to say, sooo...**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sora and Kairi both arrived at school the next day feeling pretty good. Kairi had met Riku, and Sora had met Namine, and both were happy that they met them.

Sora noticed that Kairi wasn't bugging him today, and was happier than she had been the past few days. _Hm. _Sora wondered. _What's with her?_

* * *

><p>Through class, Kairi kept her plucky attitude, dispite not talking to anyone else. Sora noticed this often enough. The expression on her face was enough to give Sora the clu that Kairi might have finally gotten over him. <em>Well, that's good. <em>He thought.

"Kairi?" their teacher asked. "Is their something you would like to share with the class?"

Kairi snapped back to reality here and said, "No. No, nothing."

_Well, someone moves on easily. _Sora thought.

* * *

><p>"Now, we blah blah blah..."<p>

Sora was sitting in Algebra, bored out of his mind listening to the teacher drone on and on about junk Sora didn't care at all about. _Algebra is eeviill. _He thought. _I can't think of one time where I will want to use this in my life._

He then ripped out a piece of paper from his binder and wrote, _Hey, I'm bored. Wanna pass notes? _He then slipped it to Namine, who read it and wrote back, _Sure. How's it going?_

Sora read it and scribbled, _Good. You?_

Namine wrote. _Pretty good. How are things going between you and Kairi?_

Sora read this and slightly frowned. _Well, it's weird. Yesteraday, she kept bothering me and begging me to forgive her, but today, she suddenly seemed to flick an I'm Suddenly Over Sora switch._

Namine read this and giggled. _Ooh, do you still like her?_

Sora scowled. This girl really knew how to push someone's buttons. _NO! I'm just saying, it's weird._

Namine looked at this, and pictured his face, and giggled. She then wrote _Oh. The bells about to ring See you later. _She then scribbled something else down and passed it back to Sora, who read it and smiled.

_555-4037_

* * *

><p>After school, Kairi went to the ice cream shop and got two bars, then went up to the clock tower, hoping Riku would be there.<p>

When she got there, he wasn't, though. _Oh well._ Kairi thought. _If he doesn't show up, I have an extra bar of ice cream._

She sat there, eating it as she stared out at the town, thinking about Sora and Riku. _Which do I like more?_ _Sure I just met Riku yesterday, but he's really nice and helped me with my problems. But those problems are about Sora, who I still have feelings for. And if I give him a little time, like he said, he might find another girl. But he also might take me back. But Riku-_

"Hey, it's me again."

-_is apparently right here._

Kairi looked up at the silver haired boy. "Hey" she said, smiling.

"So what's up?" Riku asked.

"Heh. Nothing much." She took note that Riku had his own ice cream in his hand. "Wait, you bought your own?"

Riku looked down at his ice cream. "Yeah."

"Oh, so I just wasted five munny on you?" Kairi giggled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say wasted. Plus, your extra is now over half melted, so..."

Kairi looked down at her's. It was. "Oh, well that's real nice." She said.

"Oh, come on." Riku teased. "You're so dramatic. It's not the end of Twilight Town just because some ice cream melts."

"Hey!" Kairi shot back, half serious.

Riku smiled and sat down next to Kairi.

The two of them ate in silence for a while, staring into space. Kairi was thinking about her situation with Sora and Riku and said, "I decided to take your advive and give Sora a little time to himself."

Riku thought about this for a moment and then told her, "Good choice. I mean, you can't make someone like you, I mean-" He trailed off.

Kairi understood what he meant and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

That was all the two said before they went back to silence.

* * *

><p>Sora was laying on his bed, staring at the piece of paper in his hand.<p>

_555-4037_

Sora's conscience said to him, _for crying out freaking loud, call her you idiot. Call her. Now!_

Sora finally obeyed. He then pulled out his phone and typed in the number.

* * *

><p>Namine was in her living room, reading a book, when her phone rang. She looked at it for a moment, before eventually answering it.<p>

"Hi." she said.

"Hey Namine. It's Sora."

"Oh, hey."

"I'm bored, so I just decided to call you."

"You sure get bored easily." Namine teased.

"Aww, you're mean." Sora fake pouted.

"Hee hee." Namine giggled.

"Hey, you wanna meat at the clock tower?"

Namine considered this for a moment. I would be nice to get out a bit. Plus, she kind of maybe liked Sora. "Sure." she agreed.

"Great." Sora said. "See you there." He hung up, hopped off his bed, put his phone in his pocket, and headed to the clock tower.

* * *

><p>Namine and Sora arrived at about the same time, Sora holding two bars of sea-salt ice cream.<p>

"Hi." Sora said to Namine when thay met up. "I got us some ice cream."He handed one of the two bars to her, which she took. "Thanks." she said sweetly, smiling.

The two of them then stood there for a moment in silence, before Sora said, "Hey, you uh, wanna go up to the top of the clock tower?"

Namine smiled at how awkward he must have felt. "Okay."

The two then headed inside and up the steps. Namine said. "I've never been up here, you know."

"Oh you've got to see it. The view is amazing. You'll love it."

They reached the top and Sora pushed open the door, revealing the amazing view.

"Woah." Namine exclaimed. It was amazing. Everything looked so tiny. To her right was the sun, still, as always, setting. "You're right! It's lovely!"

"That's nothing. You should see it in what would be evening. For one brief moment, everything is perfect. It's great. You and I should see it sometime."

"Yeah." Namine nodded her head in agreement. "We should."

They stood there in another awkward moment. "Well, lets go sit down."

They went to the ledge of the clock tower, only to find Kairi and Riku there.

Kairi turned around and saw Sora and Namine standing behind her.

"Sora?" the redhead asked. "Who's she?" she pointed to Namine.

"Hi." the blonde waved. "My name's Namine." she held out her hand.

"Hey." Kairi put on a fake grin. "I'm Kairi." she shook Namine's hand.

"So, who's this?" he gestured to the silver haired guy next to Kairi.

"Oh, I'm Riku." he simply waved istead of shaking hands.

Sora tried to keep whatever smile was left on his face. This was the guy Kairi was interested in?

"Excuse us for a moment Riku."

Riku got the hint, and gestured to Namine for him and her to give them some time. Namine understood and they both went through the door and waited on the steps.

Kairi stood up and Sora asked Kairi, "Okay, what's going on. One day you want me to take you back and the next you've moved on to him?"

"Look, nothing's going on between me and him, all right? I have'nt 'moved on.'" The girl made quote marks to emphasize. "He's just helping me with my problems, that's all."

"You're problems? What, so you have problems with me?"

"Listen, he was just helping me, okay. Get over it!" she raised her voice a little. "Okay, he was there for me when you weren't! Plus, you're one to talk! You've moved on to Blondie there!"

"Her name's Namine." Sora yelled. "And she's my friend. And she was helping me get over you! Because you didn't seem to grasp the concept of 'We're THROUGH!' Okay I don't know who you think you are, but I know what I think you are. You're just a worthless bitch."

Kairi simply stood there in silence, hurt by what Sora had said.

Sora stood there quietly, furious. Who did Kairi think she was? "Look, I-" Sora began on another rant.

"Forget it." Kairi pushed passed him and quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>She pushed open the door to the stairs and brushed passed Riku. "Hey Kairi. How'd it go?"<p>

"'Give him a little time.' Yeah, brilliant advice Riku." Kairi angrily said.

Riku got the hint of what happened, then got up and chased after her. "Look Kairi. I'm sorry. I-" his voice trailed off down the stairs.

Sora sat down next to Namine in silence, needing some time to think about what to do about his situation.

Namine got the clue and reamained quiet, deciding to give _him _some time

**Well, chapter five is done. Just so you know, I have no relation to the number used in this if it seems a little rushed at the end.  
><strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
